


Slow Fire

by Batsutousai



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gentle Sex, Immortality Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>His touch against Thomas' skin was always gentle, like how he handled the oldest of his books, pages crumbling at the edges where the preservation spells had worn away long ago, and subsequent reapplications had failed. For Thomas was very like those books, precious and fragile and beyond Loki's magic's ability to keep him safe.</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFlowerDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The characters of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended; this is only for the amusement of myself and other like-minded (read: mentally ill) fans. 
> 
> **A/N:** [Flower](http://darkflowerdreaming.tumblr.com/) asked for some Tomki smut where Loki was on top, but gentle. Not because Tom asked him to be, but because that's how Loki usually is.  
>  My Loki is not one for gentle in bed. But I tried? ^.^"
> 
> The title is a library science term which refers to the way paper with an acidic component turns brittle and falls apart over time.

Loki was fire and chaos and violence and lies. He was the parent to monsters, murderer of his own father. He was wanted in four of the nine realms; in two, his punishment would be death, in the others, well. That was up to Odin. 

Suffice to say, Loki was not a kind man. 

And, yet, he couldn't bring himself to treat Thomas with the same scorn and unrestrained violence that he faced the rest of the realms with. His touch against Thomas' skin was always gentle, like how he handled the oldest of his books, pages crumbling at the edges where the preservation spells had worn away long ago, and subsequent reapplications had failed. For Thomas was very like those books, precious and fragile and beyond Loki's magic's ability to keep him safe. 

It was something Loki recalled most vividly when he tumbled the mortal into their bed, old scars and bruises fresh from that day's work standing out against the pale expanse of skin. He leaned down to kiss those bruises he spotted, lips tingling with healing magic, and Thomas arched under him, hands clenching against Loki's shoulders in a futile attempt to bruise Loki's own skin. 

From bruises, Loki moved to kissing the scars. There was nothing he could do to heal them, but he paid attention to them all the same. Because, sometimes... 

Thomas bucked his hips up towards Loki, which the god absently evaded. "Loki, _please_ ," the human breathed. 

Loki glanced up at the pleading expression and smiled, ducking down to kiss _one last_ scar and delighting in the whimper Thomas let loose. He took pity on the human, then, and slid down, between Thomas' legs to lick up his cock, curling his tongue around the tip to catch every last drop of pre-cum. 

Thomas let out the most delicious "Loh-ah-ah!" noise, thighs and abdomen tensing in an attempt to keep from seeking more contact. 

Loki smirked and took a moment to coat one hand with lube to prepare his lover, then took Thomas' cock in his mouth, glancing up just enough to let Thomas know he could do as he pleased. 

One of Thomas' hands clutched in Loki's hair, tugging just enough that Loki actually felt it, then he jerked up into the god's mouth with a groan. He pushed back against the finger Loki pressed into him, breathing out, "Fuck," before jerking back up into Loki's mouth. 

Loki loved watching the mortal lose control, loved when he stopped playing that gentle British gentleman he was for everyone else and started cursing, using Loki to find his pleasure. 

Sometimes, Loki wondered what it would be like to have Thomas mount him. But there were too many pitfalls of old pain in that direction, and Thomas enjoyed Loki fucking him, he insisted often enough. 

When Loki's fingers finally pressed against Thomas' prostate – his silent signal that the human was sufficiently prepared – the mortal let out a string of curses that would have made a number of Asgardian warriors blush in embarrassment. (Loki, would know; he'd been the one to teach Thomas the words after centuries of testing them on said warriors.) 

Loki took a moment to chuckle at Thomas' dirty mouth, then pushed himself up, getting into position to take his lover. Thomas reached up for him, pupils blown and a little glazed with pleasure, but aware enough to curl one hand behind Loki's neck and draw him down for a kiss as the god slowly, _so slowly_ , pressed into him, one hand on Thomas' hip just tight enough to keep the human from speeding things along. 

When Loki bottomed out, he fell still. Thomas whimpered under him and reached down to pull uselessly at his waist. "Loki, fu– God, _please_. Please, I won't bre-hah!" He arched as Loki finally pulled out. But when the god started another slow push back in, Thomas used both hands to wrench at Loki's hair. "Fuck you! Loki, you– _Harder_! I'm not _glass_!"

_'You might as well be,'_ Loki didn't say as he picked up the pace, angled to press against Thomas' prostate so he spent so much time moaning, he couldn't make demands about Loki's speed. 

He didn't stop him when Thomas took hold of his own cock, just enjoyed the sight of his lover racing towards, then breaking through his orgasm. 

It was Thomas shakily bringing his fingers to his own mouth to clean off that ended Loki, and he groaned as he came inside the mortal, claiming him in the only way Loki would allow himself to. 

"I really won't break," Thomas murmured after, when they were curled together under the covers and cleaned up enough to satisfy them both for the night. 

"I know you won't," Loki replied quietly, nuzzling Thomas' cheek. 

Thomas sighed and turned to kiss him, leaving the debate for some other day.

..


End file.
